


Kayra Tabitha Sanderson | Ghost Adventures Fanfiction

by Marilyn42203Allen



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn42203Allen/pseuds/Marilyn42203Allen
Summary: Kayra Tabitha Sanderson...A woman with Paranormal Experience.A woman who has investigated the Paranormal since she was 13 years old.She often watched Ghost Adventures from 2008 to the year 2010 {The Present} when she got off from work.What happens when a surprise shows up at her apartment?.{Warning:Suicide,Murder etc can be mentioned if you get triggered by that please don't read} PS:Kayra mean's Gift/Blessing. {Nicknames:Kay,Clumsy,Kayra-Bug,Kayra-Kitten}
Relationships: Aaron Goodwin/Original Female Character(s), Ashley Wasley/Jay Wasley, Billy Tolley/Original Female Character(s), Nick Groff/Original Female Character(s), Zak Bagans/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

-April 22nd 1994-

???:March 4th 1965 Freya Estrella Sanderson was born to Elma Briar Inez and Reuben Jethro Sanderson.Freya grew up learning about passed down family gifts.To further explain in other words Abilities.As years passed and Freya got older she learn't she could move objects with her mind.She could see lost souls especially her beloved pets from when she was younger.One day while walking on the beach she came across a boy.He called himself Oscar Thatcher they talked thru the night as she was 15 years old.The two became friends and a year later they fell in love.Oscar was turning 18 and Freya was 16 years old.The two planned to be married but Freya's parents didn't approve of a man without Abilities like Freya and her family had.Oscar was gonna be 18 in a week and Freya was sick and went to the town's doctor there she learn't she was pregnant she told her Oscar and he was excited they kept it a secret till the day of his 18th birthday when they were about to tell the families their news Oscar was drafted to war getting a phone call.Oscar packed his things and kissed Freya goodbye and left saying "One day i will see you and our gifted child".That was the last day Freya ever saw him.Freya told the families of her pregnancy and her parents kicked her out.She then moved in with the Thatcher's.Five months into her pregnancy Freya and Oscar's family was told he died in the Iraq war.That day Freya had hope he will one day return to her.Then April 22nd 1982 their daughter Kayra Tabitha Sanderson was born and when Freya held Kayra in her arms for the first time she promised to be the best she could be as a mother.Promised Kayra that she will do everything in her power to give Kayra a happy life and knowledge of the family abilities and of the after life.

Kayra:Mama...What was Daddy like?.

Freya:Oscar was Handsome,Loving,Funny and most of all my one true love.

Kayra:I don't want to fall in love.I wouldn't want my true love to die.

Freya:Kayra...You just may be one of the lucky ones to live your entire life with them.

Kayra:Can we please have cake now?.

Freya:Of course birthday girl.

*****************************************

After eating Cake Kayra left the house to the beach and sat at the rocks her parents did all those years ago.As she sat there she started singing a song her father used to sing to her Mom.

Kayra:"Sings".And in this lonely hour,When you rest your weary head,Well I will be watching you,And on tiptoe creep to your bed,And if you ever leave me I will follow you I'll find you anywhere you may go If it's the last thing that I do, You're my Scarlet Rose I will never let you go,You will always know I will be yours to have and hold don't forget me,Don't regret me, Scarlet Rose,Scarlet Rose. So dream your sweet baby dreams and I will kiss your tiny cheek,Though I must leave now  
Know that you always be with me,I offer up this prayer,That everywhere she goes Lord please protect my baby  
My sweet,sweet Scarlet Rose Cause you're...You're my Scarlet Rose I will never let you go,You will always know,I will be yours to have and hold Don't forget me,Don't regret me...Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose and if you ever leave me I will follow you,I'll find you anywhere you may go if it's the last thing that I do...You're my Scarlet Rose I will never let you go You will always know I will be yours to have and hold.Don't forget me,Don't regret me  
Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose, Good night, Sleep tight, Good night, Sleep tight...My Sweet Scarlet Rose.

After 5 minutes pass Kayra walks home and on the way see's a woman watching her.

Kayra:Ma'am do you need something?.

???:You can see me?,My husband can't see me nor my children...

Kayra walks to her and stands next to her in front of a house window.

Kayra:Ma'am my names Kayra.What's your's?.

???:Lilly.

Kayra:Lilly...Your dead that's why they can't see you.

Lilly:I regret it.

Kayra:Regret what?.

Lilly:Your a child.You wouldn't understand.

Kayra:Perhaps if you tell me you can see the light.

Lilly:I-I took a swan dive...My children have children now and i missed it all...Just because my husband went with another woman."Cries".

Kayra:Lilly...Look at the window.

Lilly looks at the window seeing a guy holding a Lilly.

Lilly:My husband holding a Lilly flower."Tears up".He put it in front of my favorite picture.Oh my David.I'm so sorry i was selfish."Cries".

Kayra hears David speak inside the house.

David:I'm so sorry for what i did Lilly...If it wasn't for me you'd be alive."Takes the photo and Lilly and drinks something in a bottle".

Lilly:"Screams".NO DAVID NO!.

Kayra rushes into the house dialing 911 and as the ambulance approaches David seizes on the floor.

Lilly:David you idiot!."Cries".I forgive you.

David dies as the paramedics can't bring him back.

???:Call it.

???:7:45pm.

Kayra:I was walking past and saw him drink the bottle...Something told me it was dangerous in my gut.I knew it was when he fell to the ground.

???:It wasn't your fault kiddo.If this man wasn't so old he could have survived.

The paramedics and police take photo's and leave with the body.Kayra looks at Lilly as David stands next to her.

Lilly:You idiot.

David:I love you...I killed you...10 years ago.I'm so sorry."Cries".

Lilly:"Cries".I know darling.

Kayra:Do you see the light?.

Lilly and David look around.

Lilly:It's so beautiful.

David:So peaceful.

Lilly:Thank You Kayra.

Kayra:"Nods".

David:I'm finally happy.Don't feel bad for not saving me.

Kayra:If you see Oscar Thatcher please tell him Freya and Kayra Sanderson love him.

Lilly:We will.

Kayra:"Smiles".Go.

David:"Laughs".Girl's got fire.

Lilly:Your a gift."Leaves into the light".

David:What she said...You'll do great things."Leaves into the light".

Kayra:"Smiles sadly".What a 12th birthday.

Kayra leave to her house and goes to her room.Kayra looks out her bedroom window.

Kayra:One day you will see us again Daddy.We are your Scarlet Rose.

Freya:And Oscar is our Protector.

Kayra:I moved on a ghost couple today.

Freya:I know i saw it all.

Kayra:"Chuckles".Of course you used the see thru your daughters eyes spell.

Freya:One day the book will be yours.The map is in your heart and you will find it.When it's the right time.

Kayra:I love yo Mama.

Freya:I love you too my Tabby Cat.

*****************************************

-February 20th 2010-

In the kitchen of her apartment in the town of Harmonia,New York 28 year old Kayra Tabitha Sanderson is making a Strawberry and Banana Smoothie while the TV starts to play her favorite TV show Reruns.

TV:"My name is Zak Bagans.I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one.So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video....With no big camera crews following us around I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin.The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn....Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures".

Kayra takes her Smoothie and walks over to her chair and sit's down taking a sip of her drink and watches the TV as Ghost Adventures play's.

Kayra's P.O.V

TV:"We are in ione,California to investigate The Preston Castle,Which opened in the late 1800's.".

-Time Skip-

TV:"Zak-Somethings inside of me or something*I don't like this*At all right now".

At that moment as i try to turn the volume on the TV down there is a knock at the door that startles me making me throw my Remote somewhere and i get up opening the door.As i do i see three familiar men standing there.Zak Bagans,Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin.I almost gasp in shock but i hold it back and send them a friendly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

-Then-

Kayra:Ma'am do you need something?.

???:You can see me?,My husband can't see me nor my children...

Kayra walks to her and stands next to her in front of a house window.

Kayra:Ma'am my names Kayra.What's your's?.

???:Lilly.

Kayra:Lilly...Your dead that's why they can't see you.

Lilly:I regret it.

Kayra:Regret what?.

Lilly:Your a child.You wouldn't understand.

Kayra:Perhaps if you tell me you can see the light.

Lilly:I-I took a swan dive...My children have children now and i missed it all...Just because my husband went with another woman."Cries".

Kayra:Lilly...Look at the window.

Lilly looks at the window seeing a guy holding a Lilly.

Lilly:My husband holding a Lilly flower."Tears up".He put it in front of my favorite picture.Oh my David.I'm so sorry i was selfish."Cries".

Kayra hears David speak inside the house.

David:I'm so sorry for what i did Lilly...If it wasn't for me you'd be alive."Takes the photo and Lilly and drinks something in a bottle".

Lilly:"Screams".NO DAVID NO!.

Kayra rushes into the house dialing 911 and as the ambulance approaches David seizes on the floor.

Lilly:David you idiot!."Cries".I forgive you.

David dies as the paramedics can't bring him back.

???:Call it.

???:7:45pm.

Kayra:I was walking past and saw him drink the bottle...Something told me it was dangerous in my gut.I knew it was when he fell to the ground.

???:It wasn't your fault kiddo.If this man wasn't so old he could have survived.

The paramedics and police take photo's and leave with the body.Kayra looks at Lilly as David stands next to her.

Lilly:You idiot.

David:I love you...I killed you...10 years ago.I'm so sorry."Cries".

Lilly:"Cries".I know darling.

Kayra:Do you see the light?.

Lilly and David look around.

Lilly:It's so beautiful.

David:So peaceful.

Lilly:Thank You Kayra.

Kayra:"Nods".

David:I'm finally happy.Don't feel bad for not saving me.

Kayra:If you see Oscar Thatcher please tell him Freya and Kayra Sanderson love him.

Lilly:We will.

Kayra:"Smiles".Go.

David:"Laughs".Girl's got fire.

Lilly:Your a gift."Leaves into the light".

David:What she said...You'll do great things."Leaves into the light".

Kayra:"Smiles sadly".What a 12th birthday.

\---

TV:"My name is Zak Bagans.I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one.So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video....With no big camera crews following us around I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin.The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn....Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures".

Kayra takes her Smoothie and walks over to her chair and sit's down taking a sip of her drink and watches the TV as Ghost Adventures play's.

TV:"We are in ione,California to investigate The Preston Castle,Which opened in the late 1800's.".

-Time Skip-

TV:"Zak-Somethings inside of me or something*I don't like this*At all right now".

At that moment as Kayra tries to turn the volume on the TV down there is a knock at the door that startles her making her throw her Remote somewhere and she get's up opening the door.As she does three men are standing there.Zak Bagans,Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin.Kayra gives them a friendly smile.

-Now-

Kayra's P.O.V

I smile at the three men in front of me and i look at them.

Kayra:Hello.

Zak:Hello are you Kayra Sanderson?.

Kayra:I am.Come on in out of the cold.

I walk into my apartment and Zak,Nick and Aaron walk in and Aaron closes the door behind them.The three of them look at the TV and Nick smile's.

Nick:I assume you know who we are.

Kayra:"Laughs".Your assumption is correct.

I look for my remote as i talk.

Kayra:What brings you three to me?.

Aaron:We heard you are the local part time Paranormal Investigator.

Kayra:I am.

I look everywhere in the apartment i could have thrown the remote and can't find it and i hear a knock a the door and walk to it opening it to see my neighbor Ms.Shannon Wilkinson a widow of Mr.Tony Wilkinson.

Shannon:I believe you got startled again and lost something."Holds out a remote".

Kayra:"Laughs nervously".Thank you Shannon."Takes the remote".

Shannon:You're lucky your window was open and i was out of the way.

Kayra:Sorry...I hope your okay.

Shannon:I am dear but you really gotta stop getting startled when you reach the age of me you could have a heart attack.

Kayra:Again sorry Shannon.I'm working on it i promise.

Shannon:"Smiles leaving".

Zak:You really threw that goal out the window.

Kayra:Oh ha-ha so funny Zak."Closes the door and uses the remote turning off the TV".

Nick,Aaron:"Laughing".

Zak:You got to admit that was funny.Getting startled by a knock at the door with a remote in your hand and throwing it.

Kayra:It's funny till it hits someone in the head.Especially your own.I'm Moe,Shep,Larry and Curly all in one.

Zak:Can't doubt that.

Kayra:So you came here pointing out i'm a half time Para. Investigator...

I walk to grab my smoothie.

Zak:Yeah.There are 3 haunted locations in your town we were wondering about getting information on them.

Kayra:Who sent you?.

Aaron:Maggie Crow.

I freeze in my tracks as i reach for my smoothie and look at them.

Kayra:Maggie Crow?.

Nick:Yeah.

Kayra:Have your camera's rolling?.

Zak:No.

Kayra:Damn it...Maggie Crow died 2 years ago she was a maid at the local hotel.She was shot in the heart by a customer.You three saw a ghost.

The boy's look at eachother.

Aaron:Your pulling our leg dudette.

Kayra:Nope there are files at the town hall.I'm guessing she told you where i live.She always was a spy in life and in death.

Nick:Woah...We really should have had or camera's if we knew that before we came here.

Zak:Do you have any information you can give us on the three haunted places?.

Kayra:Good thing i have copies and copied my notes.

I walk to the hallway closet where i keep my information on my investigations of The Marks Saloon,The Trumble Home and Leslie's Mercantile.All three abandoned haunted places.I take three boxes from the floor of the closet that hold my copies of the investigations.I carry them over to the Living Room where i set them down on my Coffee table.

Kayra:Feel free to look thru them and help yourself to food and drink's.Mi Casa es su Casa.Just don't make any messes or i'll make you clean it up.You three can stay as long as you want.

Zak:Thanks.

Kayra:No problem.It's not everyday i get visitors let alone Ghost Adventures."Winks".

The boys laugh as i walk to the kitchen with my smoothie and sit down at my kitchen table as they go thru the boxes.

Zak:I'll take The Marks Saloon files.

Aaron:I got Leslie's Mercantile.

Nick:That leaves me with The Trumble Home.

The boys go thru the many files of the haunted locations and take out the notes i wrote about them.They look thru my experiences at those places and take photos of it.

Zak:You got a lot of compelling information here in these Saloon Files.

Aaron:And the Mercantile.

Nick:As well as The Trumble Home.

Kayra:Your the only Investigators i'd let even touch those boxes.Don't take that for granted.

Zak:"Nods".What about evidence?.

I smirk walking to the closet and look thru my hard drives for the three places and i put them in a small plastic bag and hand them to Zak.

Kayra:Gonna need those hard drives back.The files i care less about don't want them getting in the wrong hands though.

Zak:Thanks.

Aaron goes out to the van grabbing a laptop and walks back into the apartment and sit's down plugging each hard drive into the laptop downloading the files.He hands me back the hard drives afterwards and as i put them away Aaron,Zak and Nick analyze my evidence.

Laptop:{Kayra:Who's here?.

???:Olivia...

Kayra:Hey Olivia...Are you okay?.

Olivia:Scary...Man...

Kayra:Who is the Scary Man?.

Olivia:....Trumble...Mr.Trumble.

Kayra:Olivia...Can you go into the light?.

Olivia:...Trumble...Say's...No...Kayra.

Kayra:Livie...You don't have to listen to him.Your parents are in Heaven waiting for you.It's time to move on there is nothing you can do here.

Olivia:...Want...Peace...Want...Mommy...Daddy...Okay...I...See...Light.

Kayra:Good go to the light Trumble can't stop you now.

Olivia:Thank...You...Kayra.

Kayra:Your welcome Olivia.}

Kayra:Olivia Evans born March 8th 1965 she died January 10th 1971 at the age of 6.Olivia and her parents Nancy and Roger were staying at The Trumble Home when the place was an apartment complex.One night the apartment was broken into and the three of them were shot while they were eating at their dinner table.Olivia died immediately...Nancy died at the hospital and Roger survived and lived till 1975 he died of a broken heart.The grief of loosing a child and his wife caught up to him...Olivia was my Mom's best friend since diapers.I only know what my mom told me.

Aaron:Is she-

Kayra:Died last year.

Aaron:Our condolences.

Kayra:"Nods".She was 44 year old.Olivia was only 4 days younger than Mom.When i told Mom about crossing Oliva over my Mom was happy Olivia found peace.I went back there for one more visit about 8 months ago.Trumble is angry i passed Olivia on.He pushed me into the wall as i was praying for the souls and the events that happened there for all those years.Trumble yelled at me in my ear telling me to get out.Haven't been back there since.

Zak:This Trumble is a-

Kayra:A Bastard i know.

Nick:That wasn't your first time crossing someone over was it?.

Kayra:No it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayra's P.O.V

Kayra:On my 12th Birthday i sent ghosts to the light for the first time.It's an experience i'd rather not talk about.

Zak:That's fine.

Aaron:"Analyzes Evidence".

Nick:How long have you believed the Paranormal?.

Kayra:My entire life.My Mom's Parents and her Grandparents all had ability's to certain extent.My Mother Freya grew up learning about passed down ability's.She learn't she could move objects with her mind and see lost soul's.

Zak:And You?.

Kayra:I can see ghosts if they let me.I have more abilities but i just haven't learn't them yet.My mom said i'm destined to be more powerful than her.It is said in our family line that thousands of years ago my family line was cursed and one day a powerful red head would break the curse.My mother's parents kicked her out when they learn't she was pregnant with me at the age of 16 and my mom's grandparents died when they were the age of 50 in a car crash.My mom's parents died at the age of 50 on a boat trip and the boat was sunk into the lake.My Mom is the only one to die at the age of 44.I know it wasn't the curse...My Mom was killed by a ghost and i don't know who.But it could be at any of these locations if it wasn't Mr.Trumble.

Aaron:"Takes headset off".Did you listen to all the audio?.

Kayra:Always whatever's said is in my notes.

Aaron grabs my note's for Leslie's Mercantile and flips thru them and finds something pointing to it.

Aaron:This person came thru saying "Bruxa".

Kayra:It's Galician for Witch.The only person who spoke Galician there was Hollis Leslie.She was in tune with the language per say.Hollis was 10 when she died in a fire in 1890.Her parents survived and lived till 1910 which is odd since Hollis was 10 when she died and her parents both died the same day.It's theorized Mrs.Donna Leslie died of a broken heart and Mr.Carl Leslie died of an Appendix burst.No one knows for sure these days since someone stole the records in 1920.

Nick:You remember all this?.

Kayra:I get bored at times so i reread my research and even do more research on the building's to see if the records were ever returned.

Zak:This history is horrible.

Kayra:I know and each house has one thing in common.First person to die is a child then the parents.I believe that some properties in the town are cursed.I don't think it's the town since not all children died and got to grow throughout a long life span and so did parents.This town was founded in 1885 after the last of the Witch Trials.The Leslie's lived in Salem for generations but moved here in 1886 for a new start.

Aaron:Explains why Hollis said Witch...Partially.

Kayra:Well back then having these gift's my family does back then we would be considered Witches.My Mom's parents were born in 1940.My Grandparents parents were born in 1917 and their parents born in 1886.My great great grandparents were born in 1860 where my great great grandmother's Mom's sister was accused of witchcraft and sentenced to death she was only 20 years old.Her last words were "Shall my nieces and nephews and descendants be protected from these witch trials and live throughout our family curse with love and peace"...That didn't last long with my Mom's parents.Point is my family in the 1800's also lived in Salem till 1895.It would be no surprise for the Leslie's to have bad blood against my family whose last name back then was Weaver.

Zak:You have a crazy family history.

Kayra:"Chuckles".I know.

Nick:What do you got on the Saloon Aaron?.

Aaron:Not much.

Kayra:They weren't very kind to EVP.The clatter you keep hearing is them knocking it out of my hand while my camera was shooting.

The boys laugh as i go onto tell them about what i did get.

Kayra:I got an orb in front of the EVP.

Aaron pulls up the clip and shows Zak and Nick as i sit down next to Zak and look thru my notes for the Saloon not seeing anything to catch their interest.

Zak:Okay here is the plan.3 Different buildings.We will do one building at a time.First The Mark's Saloon.Then Leslie's Mercantile and then The Trumble Home...Kayra i would like to ask you to join us for this 3 day lockdown.

Kayra:I'll have to ask my boss for Sunday,Monday and Tuesday off.

Nick:Where do you work?.

Kayra:I'm the local diner's waitress on Saturday,Sunday,Monday and Tuesday.I have Wednesday,Thursday and Friday off.

Zak:I can talk to TC and see about moving the investigation to your day off's.

Kayra:Nah i'm fine i don't mind working those days and playing catch up.Besides i never worked those days i'm curious to see what happens on those days while i'm gone.

Zak:Sounds like a plan.We will pick you up at 8am we have our first interview at 9:00am.

Kayra:"Nods taking a piece of paper and pen and writing something handing it to Nick".Contact me at about 7:50 i'd be ready by then.

Nick:"Nods".

I look at the clock to see it's 8pm.

Kayra:Should get to bed if we wanna be up in time.

Zak:Yeah.

Zak puts the files in the boxes then stands up as Aaron grabs his laptop and Nick stands up as Aaron does and they walk to the apartment door.

Aaron:Have a goodnight."Leaves".

Nick:Yeah thanks for the hospitality."Leaves".

Zak:We look forward to working with you.

Kayra:As do i.I've only ever investigated alone or with my mother.It's an honor to work with the TV stars.

Zak:"Chuckles".You have 16yrs of experience.You should be the TV star. 

Kayra:And you should learn to take a compliment.

Zak:"Smiles walking to the door".So i've been told."Leaves out the door".Have a goodnight Clumsy."Leaves".

After the GAC leaves i walk to my Coffee Table taking the boxes putting them away.I look on the Coffee Table to see a note.I pick it up reading."Zak Bagans Phone 702-172-7127".I smile and look on the back reading."My numbers so we can talk".I take out my phone and type in the number.I text him [Am i Clumsy or pro Remote Thrower?😉😝] After messaging him i put my phone on the charger and go to my bedroom.

-February 21st 2010-

In the morning i wake up make a cup of Coffee and take a shower,Get Dressed{pic above}I put my black leggings on.I grab my Skull ring putting it on along with my Protection of All things Evil ring.I then grab my phone and check and see if Zak got back to me.

{Zak:How would i know if your a Pro?.

Kayra:Touche Zak.

Zak:Good Morning Clumsy.

Kayra:Good Morning TV Star

Zak:Sleep well?.

Kayra:Like a baby.

Zak:Ah no ghosts bothering you?.

Kayra:Shannon's late husband Mr.Tony Wilkinson lets me sleep.

Zak:No sign of Crow today.

Kayra:Good i would of scolded her.She can really freak people out.

Zak:And catch you at a time your not using a camera.

Kayra:Gonna be here soon?.

Zak:10 minutes if Nick and Aaron stop bickering.

Kayra:Oh poor Zak gotta handle two kids on his own?.

Zak:If anyone's the kid it's you.

Kayra:I'm 28 and very mature for my age thank you very much.

Zak:Your Welcome.

Kayra:🙄

Zak:Someone's not a Morning person.

Kayra:Oh ha-ha-ha.

Zak:Cheer up buttercup we are almost to your place.

Kayra:Headed outside.Gotta go see you in...

Zak:About 3 minutes.

Kayra:Shit Zachary you should have told me!.}

I grab my backpack that has my EVP,Camera and other Para.Investigative essentials.I rush outside locking my door and walk to the end of the driveway as the GAC van pulls up.

Kayra:Thanks for the warning Zak that really woke me up.

Zak:"Laughs".

I hop into the seat behind the passenger seat Zak is sitting in and Aaron sits behind Nick as Nick drives.We head to The Mark's Saloon and the car is silent.

Kayra:It always this quiet?.

Aaron:Until you spoke.

I playfully hit Aaron's arm.

Aaron:"Smiles".

Kayra:"Chuckles".


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive at The Marks Saloon and get out of he car.Zak has me put my backpack with His,Nick and Aaron's.After putting it down Zak walks over to the entrance and Aaron and Nick film him.

Zak:"Into Camera".Welcome to our Three Part Series.We are in Harmonia,New York.A small town founded in 1885 this Town has Three Abandoned reportedly haunted buildings.We will be accompanied by a local Paranormal Investigator for these Lockdowns.She has investigated these buildings and today we will be investigating them ourselves.Please welcome Kayra Sanderson.

I walk up to Zak standing beside him and i wave into the camera.

Zak:"Into Camera".We are standing in front of The Marks Saloon where people have reported Screams,Gunshots,Sounds of glass breaking and people who have entered have been attacked."To Kayra".What happened when you investigated this place?.

Kayra:When i investigated this place i was using my EVP and i felt a force knock it out of my hands 5 times.It wasn't till later i noticed i captured an Orb in front of it while i was going thru my footage.These ghosts hate EVP's in my experience and that was all i got here.

Zak:What can you tell us about Harmonia?.

Kayra:Harmonia is an extremely haunted place.There was a lot of murders here.The first murder here was in 1955 and that murder actually took place in this Saloon.A man and his best friend were having a beer when three men entered this Saloon.The three men started shooting and the bullets unfortunately hit the two men.The rest of the 5 people survived on minor injuries.The three men were jailed and 2 days later all three men hung themselves in their jail cells.

Zak:Would you say that the Sounds of glass breaking,The Screams and gunshots are sounds of the past or Ghost's reliving their tragic deaths?.

Kayra:I believe it's a possibility. 

Zak has Aaron and Nick cut the camera's and we wait on the person we are to interview.As we wait we talk and fool around with each other.The guest Reese Gotie finally joins us and Zak gets to interviewing her after asking questions she answers him telling him of her Paranormal experiences at The Marks Saloon.As he questions she tells him that she has been scratched by an unseen force and was yelled at to "Get Out" with her own ears.She then left running in a panic.

Reese:I feel whatever it was that told me that was evil.

Zak:Would you say that the experience impacted you?.

Reese:Well i'm no longer a skeptic.

After interviewing Reese we move on to Interview the next Guest.David Marks a descendant of the original owner Sean Marks.

Zak:David what can you tell us about The Marks Saloon?.

David:The Marks Saloon was built in 1953 by Sean Marks my grandfather.Sean was a very territorial man that was born in 1924.He built this Saloon to make money to help his sick 15 year old daughter Betty.In 1956 Betty who was 22 died from an unknown illness and Sean was left with his wife and son.In 1960 his wife Glenda died of Cancer leaving Sean depressed with a 17 year old son to care for named Lucas.In 1961 Lucas joined the Military against Sean's wishes and they had a falling out.Lucas came back to Harmonia in 1965 after getting injured in battle.Lucas met his future wife Linnie in 1966 and she pushed him to patch things up with Sean.At that time Sean was 41 years old and Lucas was 21 years old.Lucas walked into this Saloon and confronted his father.Sean didn't want anything to do with him and had 2 guests throw him out.In 1968 Lucas proposed to Linnie and came back here to the Saloon to invite his 43 year old father to their wedding that was being held that Sunday.Sean refused.23 year olds Lucas and Linnie got married and in 1969 welcomed their first child Betha Marks.Then in 1972 welcomed their second child which was me.In 1980 Linnie got fed up with Sean who wasn't participating in being a grandfather and dad so at 8pm on a Saturday night Linnie marched over to The Marks Saloon and started yelling at Sean.They argued for 30 minutes and Sean got so mad he grabbed her by her throat and strangled her till she died.Linnie was 36 years old.Sean was jailed and lost ownership of the Saloon and Lucas refused to buy it.The bank wouldn't pay for it so they abandoned it.Sean killed himself in his jail cell that night.As years passed stories of the Saloon started to come out and Me and Betha when i was 15 went to investigate as we were investigating Betha claimed to see a woman with long brown hair.We looked thru our family album and saw it was our aunt Betty.Our father was a skeptic and didn't believe us.Me and Betha investigated the next year and we saw our mom in the office for a split second.We ran out afterwards in shock and have never been back here since.Betha died of cancer 2 years ago.Dad is more opened minded these days.

*****************************************

After interviewing David Marks...Me,Zak,Aaron and Nick sat down to talk about all the information we discovered.I took out my notepad writing the important information.

*Built in 1953.

*Betty died in 1956 at 22 years old.

*1960 Glenda died of Cancer.

*1961 Lucas and Sean had a fall out.

*1980 Linnie was killed by Sean.

*1980 Sean killed himself.

*Apparitions of Betty and Linnie discovered.

*Sounds of glass breaking,The Screams and gunshots.

*Scratches and being told to Get Out.

After writing that down i put my notepad away.I look at my phone to see it's 10am.I hear Aaron's stomach growl and i laugh.

Kayra:Need an early lunch Aaron?.

Aaron:Probably.

Zak:I think we all need an early lunch after those interviews.

Nick:Yeah.

Kayra:"Chuckles".Good thing i have a full stocked refrigerator at my apartment.What do you say we go to my place,Come back here for the walk thru and set up for lockdown?.

Zak:It's a plan.

*****************************************

Later that night at 8pm we get locked in The Marks Saloon and Zak and us start investigating.Aaron and Nick film Me and Zak as we walk down a hallway.

Zak:Okay so we are now investigating The Marks Saloon where people have heard Screams,Gunshots,Glass Breaking and have been yelled at and have seen apparitions of two young women.

I take out my EVP and Zak gives me the signal to do my thing.I start my EVP and ask a question.

Kayra:Hello.Is anyone here?.

???:Yes.

Aaron:Yes i heard Yes!.

I chuckle and ask another question.

Kayra:May we know whom we are speaking too?.

???:Betty.

Kayra:Hello Betty my name's Kayra.

Betty:Scared.

Kayra:Why are you scared Betty?.

Betty:Dad killed Lucas's wife...Dad is here.

Kayra:Betty can we help?.

Betty:Dad is angry i'm talking to you...I've gotta go.

Kayra:Betty...Betty you there?.

We get no answer and continue to investigate not getting anything till 11pm.Me and Nick investigate some old rooms while Zak and Aaron investigate the Saloon.Me and Nick walk over to a small room that was the office.

Kayra:Hello?.

???:You shouldn't be here.He will come back.

Kayra:Who will?.

???:Sean...I'm Lucas's wife...Sean killed me.

Kayra:We know Linnie and we want to help you and Betty.

Linnie:Sean won't let us leave...I want to see my children...My Husband.

Kayra:I know...Sean has no power over you.

Linnie:He killed me.

Kayra:"Nods".

Linnie:I scared my kids...I needed to save them...From Sean...Oh G."Static".He."Static".Back...

I look to Nick with a worried look and we regroup with Zak and Aaron.

Zak:We had a pleasant talk with Sean."Sarcastically".

Kayra:Betty and Linnie need to cross over...I have the perfect plan.

*****************************************

-February 22nd 2010-

The next day i call David to have him and his father come to The Marks Saloon.Luckily they agree and let us know they are on their way.

Kayra:i'm gonna walk in with them.We have no idea how Lucas will react.

Zak:Good call.

Kayra:I have my pen camera in my pocket so it will record.

Zak:Okay.

David and Lucas arrive.

Lucas:This place...So horrid.

David:Dad this is Kayra,Zak,Aaron and Nick.

Kayra:I will be going in with you both.

Lucas:Why are we here?.

David:Excuse him he's furious with this place and history.

Kayra:"Smiles".I's understandable...Shall we?.

David:"Nods".

Me,Lucas and David slowly walk into the Saloon.I take out my EVP.

Kayra:Anyone here?.

Betty:Lucie!.

Lucas:Betts?.

Betty:Dad is here."Static".Angry."Static".Scary.

Lucas:It will be okay Betty.He can't stop you from moving to heaven.He can't hurt you anymore.

Betty:Mama went to Heaven...I was too scared to go.

Lucas:It will be fine Betty.Go have your life in heaven i'll be there before you know it.

Betty:Your son grew up handsome.

David:"Blushes".Thanks Aunt Betty.

Betty:"Laughs".

Kayra:Someone else is here.The energy's shifted.

Linnie:Lucas...David...My sweet boys.

Lucas:Linnie."Tears up".Sweetie.

Linnie:Lucas...Sean's here it's not safe.

Lucas:Screw him.You and Betty need to crossover.Betha and Mom are there waiing for you.

Sean:Lucas nice to join the party and you brought David even better.

Lucas:YOU STAY AWAY SEAN!...Linnie,Betty find the light and go before he holds you here.We got this.

At that moment i see Linnie and Betty they look at me.

Kayra:Linnie.Betty listen to Lucas.

I see Sean who looks like a black mist.I hold him in place with my ability's.

Kayra:I can't hold him for long.You need to go.

Linnie:Tell Lucas "Ti Amo my dear"...

Kayra:I will Linnie.

Betty:Tell Lucas...The life we had when i was alive was the best i could have with my Lucie boy.

Kayra:I will Betty....You both have to go i can't hold Sean much longer.

Linnie and Betty walk into the light just as my ability's drain my energy making me let go of Sean with my mind.I grab David and Lucas and we run out as fast as we can.I tell Lucas what his sister and wife said before crossing over.Soon David and Lucas leave.

Kayra:Sean is a demon.

I look to Zak.

Kayra:He's attached to the Saloon.We get rid of it we get rid of him.I'll contact the town.

Zak:"Nods".


End file.
